


Staring And Singing Never Mixed Up Well

by orphan_account



Series: Cast Out [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Staaaaaring, maybe crack, no really, some singing, well more ooc i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin seems to have a staring problem, Bilbo gets annoyed and the dwarfs convince him to sing for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring And Singing Never Mixed Up Well

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker! :) Have fun, nevertheless.

“You didn’t care to tell me that I spoke to a king like he was a young boy?” Bilbo hissed at Gandalf, who was currently having a smoke and rode beside him.

“Well, it was quiet funny, don’t you think?” The old wizard chuckled. “But don’t tell anyone I said that!”He added.

The hobbit grumbled a curse under his breath and took a look around. The dwarves were their usually self, talking and humming along the way. Soon his eyes found Thorins and... Was that a blush spreading on his high cheekbones? He shook his head and fixed his gaze on the mane of his pony. It was the third time that day that he found Thorin looking at him and it was hardly midday.

“If he really finds me that burdensome, he should just tell me.”

That made Gandalf open his eyes wide in surprise, though he didn’t say anything, but only smiled knowingly at their leader, as Thorins gaze slipped from Bilbo to him. Thorin glowered angrily at him.

And that’s how they spent their riding through the day. The hobbit had been but a few weeks in the dwarves company, and kept mostly to himself. He had spoken to the youngsters and found them charming, but it was hard to trust and befriend someone after such a long time of being an outsider, that Bilbo hardly knew how to react when they indeed came to speak to him.

He looked at them surprised when Bombur asked him to help with the cooking and how to flavour the stew, when Ori came to speak to him about The Shire and hobbits and their customs, he was surprised when Fili and Kili took him with them to scout, or one of the older ones tried to chat a bit with him while smoking on their pipes.

With Dori, he talked about tea and stitching, Gloin could tell him all about his beloved son and wife, and knew the hobbit wouldn’t get bored. Oin showed him some herbs, Balin told him of ancient dwarven tales. Dwalin wanted to see how exactly he fought, and Nori taught him a few of his pick-pocketing tricks. Bofur proudly showed off his and Bifurs wood carvings, and they tried to teach him to understand and communicate with Bifur.

Actually, the only one who hadn’t tried to talk to him was Thorin. The stubborn dwarf king didn’t even dare to approach him. And it seemed, to Bilbo, that he always kept a distance between them, which was confusing after his rather...warm greeting.

The hobbit still felt the tips of his ears burn when he thought back to that moment.

Later that day, when all had gathered around the campfire, except, of course, Thorin, Bilbo made a decision. The dwarf wasn’t the only one who could stare. He was fed up with ignoring it. He was going to take some of his own medicine.

So, after dinner was served, and all had finished eating, Bilbo sat opposite Thorins back, that was facing the campfire, and bore holes into the dwarfs head with a steady gaze. After a few minutes of the dark haired dwarf fidgeting on the spot, Fili and Kili sat down next to the hobbit and smiled broadly at him.

“Stop staring, boys.”The hobbit reprimanded.

Kili spluttered in protest. “But you’re staring, too!”

“We can’t all be staring.”

With two others to listen in on them, Bofur doubled over in laughter and Nori grinned wickedly. This naturally got the rest to look at them; too, even Thorin looked over his shoulder. What he saw, was Bilbo staring at him and it dawned upon him why felt so uncomfortable.

Well, maybe he deserved it. The halfling was probably angered because of his staring and was having his revenge.

“Of course, now they are staring at each other. Why didn’t I see that coming?” Dwalin grumbled next to Balin, who cleared his throat loudly.

“Master Baggins?” Bilbo didn’t look at him as he answered.

“Yes, Master Balin?”

“You said you were travelling, right?” The hobbit shook his head yes. “Where to, if I may ask?”

Bilbo blinked at that and inclined his head. “The next town.”

Thorin found that rather cute. “And what did you want to do, halfling?”

Both, hobbit and dwarf were surprised to actually hear Thorin utter a word towards Bilbo.

“I needed to earn money and restock my food.”He stuttered a bit.

Hurriedly, he added:”I sing. I never learned anything and my songs are good enough for people to spare a few coins.”

Gandalf harrumphed from a spot a bit farther away from the glow of the fire, the smoke from his pipe curling around his head, and all heads turned to him. Well, not all, Thorin was still staring.

“Your mother was not only known for her adventuring, she, too, had the prettiest voice in all of The Shire. You almost surpassed her in singing when you were maturing, don’t you remember, my young boy?”

“Maybe for hobbits it was good enough! Who cares about hobbits? We’re no important creatures. Just existing, not really living.” His face crunched up into a mask of hatred and self-loathing, bitterness colouring his voice.

Then, Bilbo shook his head and put on a not very convincing fake smile, and they all realised, that this smile was his usual smile directed at them. He was not happy.

“Sing for us, please.”Thorin half shouted into the stunned silence and the hobbits head whipped up. Thorins hands were clenched tightly on his thighs and he was leaning forward slightly, a desperate gleam in his eyes.

Bilbo protested.

“I-I only have some silly hobbit songs. You won’t like it.”

“We want to hear your voice, Master Boggins!” The brothers cried in unison on his sides.

The hobbit took a deep breath, then he looked at every one of them, until at last his gaze got stuck on Thorins imposing figure. But he took comfort from it; he had wanted to hear him, right?

_I’ve been trying to do it right_   
_I’ve been living a lonely life_   
_I’ve been sleeping here instead_   
_I’ve been sleeping in my bed_   
_Sleeping in my bed_

_So show me family_   
_All the blood that I would bleed_   
_I don’t know where I belong_   
_I don’t know where I went wrong_   
_But I can write a song_

_I belong with you_   
_You belong with me_   
_You’re my sweetheart..._

Too late he actually heard what he was singing, something he hadn’t wanted to tell them. And he was still gazing into Thorins eyes, which never as much as wavered. There was awe in them, Bilbo noticed. And respect, too. Maybe even pity.

Abruptly, he stopped and snapped his mouth shut, putting his hand over it. He was ashamed of himself, embarrassed that it had happened, in front of almost strangers. With a small sob, muffled from his hand, he stood up and wrapped himself into his blanket, back to the fire.

The dwarfs and one wizard were eerily silent and not one of them dared to come closer to the crying hobbit, not wanting to impose on or scare the shivering creature.

Still as the rock beneath them, one by one, and in groups of twos and threes, they stood up and lay in their own bedrolls. Thorin had first watch.

And he watched the hobbit. He felt a similar sort of pain clench around his hardened heart. This halfling, no Bilbo, would get the home he deserved. The dwarf would just have to convince him so Thorin could court him.

And with a start he realised that he was planning just that all them since he had seen Bilbo for the first time, and put his head in his hands. No, there was no time to get self conscious. At first he had to calm the hobbit down.

And so he placed his bedroll next to Bilbos, put his heavy cloak over his small form and hummed a small lullaby he had sung for his sister-sons when they were but children.

And if Bilbo had cuddled into his side during the night, no one mentioned, but secretly cherished the small moment of peace it had brought to them.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably know the song Bilbo sings here and I just thought it would suit.
> 
> The Lumineers - Ho Hey: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL9nytKWg8U&list=PL0xsXOYUoWgQ5WwTHKkUCS0kcN1paLn1U&shuffle=449


End file.
